industrial_revolution_craftfandomcom-20200215-history
United States
The United States is one of the key nations of NATO, an organization set on global domination. It is a land of wealth and technology, where capitalism is seen as worthy of being put to a higher standard than human life. Prohibition is strictly enforced through out the states as well as anyother law. Due to the Martial Bill all states are under Martial Law and criminals are to be deported to Cuba. The American Constitution has been rewritten and human rights seen as a weight to success. War The United States is currently at war with all rebel nations and the USSR. After World War 2, the United States was the only nation with nuclear power. Their mighty president, Elmond Clair, was an anti-communist extremist who believed all weapons of mass destruction should be used against all communist powers. In a matter of weeks after being enstated as President of the United States, Elmond Clair sent the whole US nuclear bomb stock into western Russia, making the region unliveable in to this very day. The US also to this day developes hydrogen bombs, testing them on pacific islands. When dealing with rebels the US uses ground troops and air support. The US has also established outposts through out rebel regions where if taken, rebels can gain weapons such as Ak-47's, Bazookas, and in rare incidents Airstrikes. The US also has an obligation to defend its borders from these intruders. Economics The US is the branch of NATO which specializes in industrial factory work and resource gathering. Corporations rule under the dictator President Elmond Clair as overseers of society. The corporations have influenced over everyday life, creating a society similar to that of the retro 1950s United States in our own timeline. Monopolies have occured in every field of industry but each field competes over who makes the most money yearly. The winner is rewarded a medal by the President. Politics During world war 2 Franklin D. Roosevelt ran for his fourth term with Elmond Clair as his Vice President. 2 years later he died and Clair came into presidency stating that he would "eliminate the two evils that our great nation has faced for a century; Corruption and Communism". That very year, at a congress meeting on July 10th 1947 the FBI poison gassed the Senate, Congress, and Supreme Court. Since that day Elmond Clair has led America to a more golden standard with housing improvements and expansion of the military. The cost, however, was severe and included the loss of rights and the end of American democracy. Life in the U.S. The U.S. is the golden standard of a socialist country. The 13 corporations which manage the country have developed free transportation, large greenhouses, and plentiful housing. Americans live perfect lives of luxury and comfort in an environment which hides where all the wealth comes from; rebel nations. Americans have continued since the 1950's to live the perfect American life in a society with no poverty, hunger, or crime. Those who commit crimes are sent to Cuba for permanent sentences. Many citizens of the U.S. sign up for the armed forces and attend Civil Air Patrol as children where kids learn about firing weapons and flying jets. Science is a big function in the United States and includes the majority of the working class. Others play sports, write novels, create works of art, teach, and commit to many other basic needs of modern society.